Yusuke's Party
by atrophying mind
Summary: Yusuke-tachi go to Kyoto. Hiei is convinced to drink sake. H x K. Warning: SHOUNEN-AI. That means boy x boy love.


A/N: This is a one shot. It has to do with a party Yusuke throws during Spring Break. Warning: There's shounen-ai in this. Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hm. I'm bored." Yusuke said. It was Spring Break and the gang had been overworked. Koenma gave them endless assignments and Yusuke was forced to study for his stupid exams by Keiko. Now that the exams were over and Koenma eased up on the missions, he felt extremely bored.

Atsuko passed out again from her alcohol. Yusuke groaned and picked up the empty sake bottles lying around. The sake bottles gave him an idea.

"Spring Break Party!" Yusuke yelled. He picked up his phone and called up Kuwabara.

(Ring! Ring!) Grumbling, Kuwa picks up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Kuwa said.

"Kuwabara! Spring Break!" Yusuke yells.

"Ah? Baka! That's what you called me to say? I was just giving Eikichi a bath!" Kuwa screeches.

"Eh? You still have that stupid cat?"

"Eikichi's not stupid! Yesterday she just learned how to roll!" Kuwa said. He couldn't see Yusuke's stumped expression on the other end of the line.

"Baka. Whatever. Yo, how about we take a trip to Kyoto?" Yusuke mentioned.

"Kyoto? Hmm.. I don't know. Shizuru wants me to study for next semester."

"Ah, you're starting to act like Keiko. Come on, Yukina will be there."

"Yu-yu-yuuuuuuuuuuukina san! She's going?" Yusuke cringed when his friend shrieked like that.

"I'm inviting the whole gang. You, me, Keiko, Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei." Yusuke said. Kuwabara froze at the mention of Hiei.

"Oi. The shrimp's coming?"

"Well, I don't really know yet. You're the first person I called. But I'm sure Kurama could get him to come."

"Erk."

"So you comin' or not?"

"Of course! My dear Yukina san will be there!"

"Great, we'll meet by my house. Oh, and ask Shizuru to drive us all. I lost my license when I ran over that guy, and the rest of the guys don't have a ride. Next week at noon, see ya!" Yusuke hung up before Kuwabara could answer. He phoned up the rest of the guests and they all agreed to go.

X X X X The day of the trip X X X X

All seven had their bags packed and were waiting outside Yusuke's house. This would be a problem. Seven people plus baggage and one car. Luckily Shizuru rented a van, so they would all fit, but it would be very cramped. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama put all the baggage away in the back. All that was left to settle was the issue of the seating arrangement.

The baggage took up some of the last row's seats, so that only one person could sit in the back. That left only five seats available, not including the driver's seat, which Shizuru would be in. Keiko suggested that Yukina could sit in Kuwabara's lap, since she was the smallest and he was the biggest. Hiei almost killed her for even suggesting that if Kurama wasn't holding him back. After an hour of debating, Yusuke ending up in the passenger's seat, Keiko, Kurama and Hiei in the middle row, and Kuwabara and Yukina in the back.

Hiei was grouchy the entire trip. Not only was he confined inside this stupid ningen vehicle for a few hours, but that stupid oaf was alone in the back with his sister. Hiei kept his hands near his katana, just in case Yukina needed his help. He also felt uncomfortable that Kurama was sitting awfully close to him.

After what seemed like forever in that crowded car, they finally reached the inn at Kyoto. All were thankful to get out and stretch their limbs. Kuwabara seemed flushed at having Yukina sit in his lap the entire time. Hiei couldn't help glaring at him. Kuwabara saw Hiei's vehement demeanor and slowly moved away from Yukina.

"Oi. Urameshi. Why is the shrimp looking at me like that?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. Yusuke also saw the death stare.

"Ano. Kuwabara, I think it's best if you stay away from Yukina for a while." Kuwabara took his friend's advice. There was another problem when they went to sign in. It turned out that they didn't have enough rooms for them all. Originally, they were all going to share rooms, except for Hiei, who made it clear he was only going on the trip to watch out for Yukina. After debating, they decided that all three girls would share a room, Yusuke and Kuwabara in another room, and Kurama and Hiei in another room.

They all settled in and then went out to explore the city. They visited the temples and the other tourist attractions. Later that night, Yusuke decided to throw a party.

"Sake!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, where did you get all this sake from?" Keiko asked.

"Courtesy of mom and Shizuru." Yusuke replied. "Let's get drunk!" Yusuke and Kuwabara had successfully gotten drunk after a drinking contest. Shizuru was close behind the other two, drinking only one bottle less than them. Kurama drank one bottle, and Keiko and Yukina only had two cups. Hiei drank none. He watched the oaf intently, making sure he wouldn't take advantage of Yukina, should she drink too much. Kurama approached Hiei.

"Hiei, lighten up, it's a party!" Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei said, still watching Kuwabara. Kurama followed his line of vision.

"Hiei, calm down, Kuwabara wouldn't take advantage of Yukina. He's too honorable."

"Hn." Hiei replied. He knew that, but he still didn't trust him.

"Relax." Kurama said, and brushed his arm slightly over Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked at the fox.

"Fox, you're drunk."

"No I'm not." Kurama pouted.

"Let's play truth and dare, minna!" Yusuke yelled. The group gathered around the bed. Kurama had to coax Hiei into joining the game.

"What the hell is this stupid game?" Hiei asked.

"Never played before?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn."

"It's the way it sounds. You can either answer a question truthfully, or take a dare. We all take turns." Kurama explained.

"And how do you win a game?" Hiei asked.

"No one wins, Hiei, it's just for fun." Kurama answered. 'Humans are stupid.' Hiei concluded. They spun a bottle to see who would ask and answer questions. Yusuke went first. The bottle landed on Hiei. Yusuke snickered.

"Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Hn. I'm no coward, dare."

"Alright, I dare you to drink this entire bottle of sake." Yusuke said and handed Hiei the bottle.

"Hn. That's it? What a simple game." Hiei downed the entire bottle. He didn't even seem fazed. Next, Shizuru spun the bottle. It landed on Kuwabara.

"Kuwa-chan. Truth or dare?" Kuwabara had a bad feeling.

"Uh.. truth."

"Coward." Hiei said.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Alright, Kuwa-chan, have you ever had impure thoughts about anyone?"

"What? Of course not!" Kuwa defended himself.

"Kch. Liar."

"What? I'm not lying!" Kuwa screeched. Hiei pulled off his headband.

"Hey, cool, our own lie detector machine!" Yusuke said.

"Oi, Kazuma, you were caught lying. You're out of the game." Shizuru said.

"What?!" Kuwabara grumbled and sat down in a corner. Kurama went next. It landed on Yukina. Hiei trusted Kurama enough to know he wouldn't put her in danger.

"Yukina, what do you think of Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. 'What?' Hiei thought. Kurama knew that if Yukina said so herself that there was nothing going on between the two, Hiei would ease up.

"Ano, Kazuma san is nice." Yukina said. That was it?

"Yukina, do you feel anything for him?" Kurama asked.

"Fox..." Hiei warned. Yukina pondered for a few seconds.

"He's a very nice gentleman." Yukina smiled. It seemed she wouldn't reveal what she really thought about him. Kurama's plan backfired, now Hiei was even more worried that Yukina could have feelings for the oaf. Next, Keiko went. It landed on Kurama.

"Truth." Kurama said.

"Ok. Um.. Kurama, you have all those girls chasing after you in school. Do you have feelings for anyone of them?"

"No." Kurama said. Eyes fell to Hiei.

"He's not lying." Hiei said. Hiei didn't know why, but he felt kind of relieved. They played the game for a little while longer. However, it was getting out of hand. The dares started to involve taking off clothes, eating weird things and the truths started getting more personal. They had all drank a little more.

Next, Yusuke suggested strip poker. All opposed the idea, yet somehow Yusuke got them all to play. Perhaps it was the sake, or maybe they all really wanted to get naked. Once again, Kurama explained the rules to Hiei and to Yukina. Yukina sat out because the game seemed too hot for her. Hiei wanted to sit out too, but Kurama got him to play. The first few rounds, things were going well for Keiko and Shizuru. They hadn't lost any clothes, but they boys did. Kuwabara only had his boxers left, but Shizuru told him to keep them on. She had no desire to see her brother naked. Kuwabara lost, so he was out of the game. Hiei watched him, to make sure he wasn't going to try anything with Yukina. Because of that, he lost concentration and was bared to his boxers as well. However, he continued the game with only one garment on. Kurama was disappointed. After a few more rounds, the girls were even with the boys, all only left in their underwear. When Keiko got naked, Yusuke had a severe nosebleed and passed out. Soon, Shizuru lost and it was only Kurama and Hiei left.

"All right, you can win the game, fox." Hiei got up to leave.

"Oh, but you'll have to take off your boxers for me to win." Kurama said slyly. He stared cunningly at Hiei.

"Hn. Hentai." Hiei snorted.

"What's the matter, Hiei, embarrassed?" Kurama taunted. Never backing down from a challenge, Hiei pulled down his boxers. Well, he had no reason to be embarrassed. The girls blushed. When Hiei saw Yukina, he quickly pulled his boxers back on. Hiei missed the huge blush on Kurama's face.

About a week had passed and they all enjoyed their stay at Kyoto. More than once, the innkeeper asked them to keep it down, and they almost got kicked out when Yusuke went streaking, but all in all, it was fun. The gang had to pack and prepare to leave tomorrow morning.

Kurama and Hiei were in their room. Kurama was the only one packing since Hiei didn't bring much to the inn in the first place. Actually, he just brought his katana. So, Hiei was done packing.

"Hiei, could you hand me those pile of clothes?" Kurama pointed to the bed. Hiei approached it, when he saw something peculiar on top of the pile.

"Fox, what the hell is this?" Hiei picked up a red g-string with his katana. Kurama turned red.

"Yusuke! He must have dumped it there when he and Kuwabara were fooling around."

"It's not yours?" Hiei asked.

"Of course not!" Kurama defended himself.

"Too bad." Hiei snorted.

"What was that?" Kurama looked at Hiei. Hiei fumbled around with the g-string. Hiei didn't seem to stand straight. Kurama sniffed his breath. Great, he was drunk.

"Hiei, what did you drink?"

"Something Yusuke gave me." Hiei said. That wasn't smart. Never accept anything that isn't sealed from Yusuke.

"Lie down." Kurama dragged Hiei to his bed. Kurama removed his cloak and his shoes and pulled the blanket over him. Guess he'd have to finish packing himself. Kurama turned around, but Hiei dragged him down onto his bed.

"Mmm. Sleep with me," the drunk Hiei said.

"Hiei, let go, I have to finish packing." Kurama chastised. Kurama struggled to free himself from Hiei's grip. Damn, even drunk Hiei's still strong.

"I'm serious, let me go." Hiei kept his grip on Kurama's shirt. They wrestled around some more until Kurama had to squirm out of his shirt. Oh well, at least he was free now. Hiei looked at Kurama and smirked.

"Nice." Hiei's eyes roamed around Kurama's body. Kurama blushed. Kurama looked around for another shirt. Dammit, the rest were all already packed away. The only one left was the one Hiei was holding. Kurama grabbed one sleeve while Hiei held onto the other. Hiei gave the shirt a quick yank, making Kurama tumble over. Hiei caught Kurama's lips with his own. They shared their first kiss. At first Kurama was a little shocked, but when Hiei pushed his body against his, Kurama wrapped his arms around the little jaganshi. They broke for air.

"Mm. Sleep with me." Hiei said again.

"Why not, Hiei? You probably won't remember any of this when you wake up anyway." Kurama smiled and climbed into bed with Hiei. Oh well, he could always do his packing in the morning.

X X X X Next morning X X X X

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood with their mouths agape. They had barged into Kurama and Hiei's room, intending to wake them up but froze when they saw them two in bed, together, shirtless.

"Kuwabara, should we wake them up?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara was still in shock.

"Yo! Kuwabara!" Yusuke started to shake him. Hiei groaned. Uh-oh. They woke up the grouchy fire demon. Yusuke froze again. Surely Hiei would be angry at them for watching him. Hiei wiped his eyes and saw them.

"What are you doing in my room?" Hiei asked them. Kuwabara finally regained his speech.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing with HIM?!" Kuwabara screeched. That woke up Kurama.

"Mm. What's with all the noise so early in the morning?" Kurama asked. His eyes saw Yusuke and Kuwabara with their mouths open staring at him.

"Hm? What are you guys staring at?" Kurama asked. He then felt a warm body next to his. He turned around and saw Hiei. Damn, he had meant to get up earlier so Hiei wouldn't wonder why they were in bed together.

"A-ano. I can explain." Kurama said. "Hiei was very drunk last night and-"

"Get out." Hiei threatened.

"Huh?" Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara took the hint and scrammed. Kurama got out of bed. Hiei grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"Um. I thought you wanted me to get out."

"Not you. Them."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to get out of your bed?" Kurama asked. Hiei let go of Kurama's arm. Kurama climbed out of his bed and put his shirt back on that he tried so hard to get out of Hiei's grasp. It was now a little stretched.

"Sorry about your shirt." Hiei said.

"Oh, it's okay. I have another one. Actually I was getting sick of this one –" Kurama stopped. If Hiei remembered fighting him over the shirt, does he remember anything else?

"Ano... You were very drunk last night and you asked me to sleep with you, I didn't want to because I knew that you didn't like to share a bed or share anything with anyone else but you kept grabbing my shirt and I still had to pack, so I got out of the shirt so I could finish packing, but then you pulled me back when I wanted my shirt back because it was the only shirt I still had out, that's why my shirt was off, and your shirt was off because when I realized that you were drunk, I got you into bed and then took off your cloak so you could sleep better, not that I wanted to take off your clothes or anything but anyway-"

"Kurama." Hiei cut him off.

"Y-yes?"

"I remember."

"Oh." That wasn't good.

"Why didn't you pull back?"

"Um.. Well, that's complicated. You see, you kind of had your hands entangled in my hair and I didn't want to pull back because that would hurt my hair and I was kind of shocked that you did kiss me and-" Kurama babbled again.

"You regretted it?" Hiei was looking straight into Kurama's eyes. After a slight pause, Kurama answered, "no". There was no use lying, Hiei could tell anyway. Kurama was sure Hiei was either going to run off or stab him. Surprisingly he did neither.

"Neither did I." Hiei said. There was a brief period of silence between them. Kurama moved closer to Hiei. He had always dreamed what it would be like if he ever kissed Hiei. He always predicted that the aftermath would lead to heartbreak. Kurama sat down next to him.

"You don't mind if I kiss you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not saying you can. I just don't mind." Hiei looked away from him.

"Hiei?"

"What?" Hiei turned around to look at Kurama, when Kurama kissed him fully on the lips. It was Hiei's turn to be shocked. Kurama slipped his tongue in and explored Hiei's mouth. Hiei didn't back away so Kurama pulled Hiei's body closer to his. They parted for breath.

"I guess this means you like me too." Kurama concluded.

"Hn." Hiei turned away so Kurama couldn't see the little smile on his face. Kurama knew that Hiei would never admit to liking anyone, so he let him go. Kurama continued packing and met the rest of the gang outside the inn.

"So, did you two settle everything?" Yusuke cautiously asked.

"None of your business, detective." Hiei said.

"Well, you're back to your usual self, so I guess that means you two kiss and made up huh?" Yusuke nudged Kurama. Kurama blushed.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. "Leave Kurama alone." The gang loaded their stuff into the van. On the ride home, Kurama and Hiei shared some time alone together in the backseat.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I wrote another chapter. Look at my profile to see where the second chapter is. There's graphic imagery, though, so don't go there if sexually explicit stuff bothers you.


End file.
